


For the Future || KuniKage

by AceAtlandys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I had way too much fun writing their make out scene, M/M, Mutual Pining, This was only supposed to be 5 chapters, but with a fluffy ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAtlandys/pseuds/AceAtlandys
Summary: I love him. No one has the right to interfere.





	1. Don't Forget About Me

It's 2 AM and Kunimi can't sleep.

_What did he do wrong? Why wasn't he good enough?_

The thought of seeing Kageyama like that, with his teammates. It broke his heart. That smile, it should have been his. His third year in junior high, it couldn't have gone by fast enough. But the past few months, it all happened so quickly. Kageyama simply tossed him away.

As if he was never there at all.

Kunimi thought he was over it. He thought it wasn't a big deal. But Kageyama couldn't have just forgotten about him, right? Warm tears streamed down Kunimi's face as jealousy washed over him and settled as a pit in his stomach.

He curls up into the bedding and small sobs fail to blend into the white noise of 2 AM.

* * *

Morning comes around, and it's a while before Kunimi can drag himself out of bed. In an effort to take his mind off of everything with Kageyama, he prepares for his day and heads out for a walk.

He gets a good way down his road, and he still can't stop thinking about last night. His eyes water and he looks around to make sure no one sees. His blurred eyes meet bright, blue ones not too far away. Kunimi looks away as the figure approaches him slowly, but he's too late.

"Kunimi? What's wro-"

"Kageyama-kun!" Orange hair bounces as Hinata runs towards his friend in excitement. "What are you doing out here? Wanna go get some food?"

Kageyama nods in agreement, remembering why he came out in the first place, and the two walk off.

Kunimi stands there in disbelief, tears threatening to fall. Kageyama had simply tossed him away again, like he was never there. Kunimi stares at Hinata as a revelation runs through his mind.

_I love him._

_No one has the right to interfere._


	2. It Was Supposed To Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him. No one has the right to interfere.

It's the end of the game and Kunimi's on the losing side. The sight of Kageyama smiling shatters his heart. Because that smile isn't his. It belongs solely to Kageyama's teammates. His senpais are clapping his back and Hinata's giving him a fist bump.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._

_It was supposed to be me._

After hearing Irihata's short speech, something in the back of Kunimi's mind is occupying him on the way out. He was a good player, he was good enough. So what's different about Karasuno? They accepted him, the way he couldn't just last year. But Kunimi's changed now, he's stronger now.

It seems Kageyama is, too.

It's all right here, it's all right in front of them. They've matured and they can finally accept each other.

So what's keeping them apart?

Kunimi ponders this, trudging home alone in silence.

* * *

Kunimi finally sets the ball down for the night and falls back on his bed to watch the fan. He wonders what it would be like  if Kageyama had come to his school. The middle school coach could barely handle him, and Oikawa probably wouldn't even care to set him straight.

_Although, we got the chance to be part of a real team. I'm glad Kageyama got the chance, too._

The ring of the doorbell snaps him out of his thoughts. Too exhausted from all that happened today, Kunimi lets his father tend to it. A moment later, his father knocks at his bedroom door, informing him that he's needed at the door. Kunimi complies in hesitance and makes his way down for whoever's waiting for him. He sees a face and then he's scared.

He's scared because it's Kageyama.

And he's not ready.


	3. The End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him. No one has the right to interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I swear, no one dies.

"Do you need something?" Kunimi inquires. Without warning, Kageyama pulled him away and shut the door.

"I wanted to talk to you."

With a small nod, Kunimi guides him upstairs to speak in private. The tension is thick and heavy between them and Kageyama's breath on Kunimi's neck does nothing to slake it. There's a silence as the two stand awkwardly in the middle of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama blurts, startling Kunimi. "About the other day, with Hinata." Kunimi takes a small step back. He didn't want to be reminded of that. "I just wanted to say that . . . " He pauses for a moment. "That no matter where my teammates take me now, you were always the end game for me," he finishes softly.

The ache in Kunimi's chest begins to fade at the memory of everything that happened back in middle school. Everything Kageyama said to him: to go after the ball, to fight for your point, to never let the ball hit the ground. It was all for him.

He knew Kunimi to only put in effort for things he found worthwhile. It seems he was just trying to make it worthwhile for him. Kageyama didn't want Kunimi to work harder for him, he wanted it for the both of them.

"I wanted us to be a team. I guess I should've handled that differently," Kageyama laments. "My point is, I only want you.

"Kunimi, you're a good player and a good person and I want keep playing volleyball with you. I want to work with you and spend the rest of my life with you. All my life, I never knew what I wanted out of volleyball. But after meeting you, I finally found it. I guess I just wanted to share that with you." Kageyama looks Kunimi firm in the eye.

"I'll motivate you and support you and, hell, I love you, Kunimi. And I'm sorry that I ever hurt you. But soon, we'll have a chance." Kageyama looks more hopeful than Kunimi's ever seen him. "What do you say?"


	4. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him. No one has the right to interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little steamy.

"I . . . I'm not sure I can give you a straight answer."

"Well, I'm not leaving until you do, but I'll let you sleep on it." Reassurance waves over Kageyama's face and Kunimi finds relief in this. "Is it okay if I stay over?"

And that tarnishes it.

Kunimi doesn't have any spare covers or pillows and Kageyama knows this. The thought of sharing a bed with the latter turns him on a little more than it should. "U-uh, I guess," he stammers.

"Right, then."

Having known Kunimi for over 3 years, Kageyama knows how to fluster him. Kunimi's already red cheeks begin to burn as Kageyama pushes him towards the wall, holding his wrists at his sides. Cool lips make contact with Kunimi's soft skin and whimpers begin to fill the air. Kageyama trails kisses up his neck, stopping to suck gently at the end of his jawline.

He lets go to guide Kunimi away from the wall and onto the bed. Crawling on top of him, Kageyama takes in the beauty of the love of his life spread out beneath him. Pinning Kunimi's arms above his head, he places a gentle kiss on Kunimi's forehead before returning to his neck. After leaving many small marks, Kageyama eventually finds his sweet spot in the curve. He sucks at it lightly, eliciting a breathy moan. He brings himself back up to watch his lover pant beneath him.

Aching for more contact, Kageyama closes the gap between their lips quickly, keeping Kunimi a little breathless. Their lips meet again and again feverishly. Kunimi moans quietly as Kageyama sucks his tongue. Needing more of his taste, Kageyama entangles their tongues in another kiss.

After a few more minutes of their little session, Kageyama falls back on the bed panting. The two pull each other closer in the bedsheets, their breaths mingling in front of them. They soon fall asleep in each other's arms, not bothering to clean up the mess they made of themselves or worry about what would happen in the morning.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him. No one has the right to interfere.

Morning came all too quickly. The boys woke to the sun's near blinding light that shone through window. Kageyama slips out of the covers and attempts to wake Kunimi, only to receive a groan in response.

"Why do we have to get up now? It's the weekend . . . "

"Yeah," Kageyama begins, then pauses to choose his words carefully. "But today's a really big day."

"What happening today?" Kunimi asks, finally pulling off the covers.

"Uh, it's a surprise! Now, could you get dressed and everything? I'll run home and change. Then we could eat together here?"

Kunimi figures this is okay. His father probably left for work by now and he doesn't exactly need to know about last night. Plus, it would be nice to speak with Kageyama a little more. He gives a small "okay" and they're off to fix their messy selves.

* * *

About half an hour later, Kunimi is waiting in the kitchen with clean clothes when Kageyama rings the doorbell. Kunimi opens the door and Kageyama's wearing jeans and a t-shirt and smiling as wide as Kunimi's ever known him to smile. And it's his.

Kageyama is smiling at him now and it makes Kunimi happier than ever before. The latter takes a step forward for a soft kiss before letting him in.

Kageyama helps Kunimi prepare breakfast. Soon, two plates are clad with buttered bread, fruit, and slices of cheese. They sit down at the table to begin eating.

"Can't you tell me what's happening today?" Kunimi asks, picking up some fruit. Kunimi only puts in effort when things are worth his time, but it's a little frustrating when  _he doesn't even know what he's supposed to do_. 

"I told you, it's a surprise. I'll have you know someone's coming over, though," Kageyama offers.

"Is it someone we know?"

"It's someone I know."

"So you arranged for a random person I don't even know to come to my house?"

Kageyama laughs at this. "It's not like that. Trust me, you'll be happy he came."

"Who's com-" The sound of the doorbell stops him mid sentence.

Kageyama smiles. "There he is."


	6. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him. No one has the right to interfere.

Kunimi opens the door to see a formally dressed man holding a paper.

"May I speak with Kunimi Akira?" he asks politely.

"That's me," Kunimi says non-enthusiastically.

"Hello, I'm [insert random name because this guy isn't important]. I work at Tokyo University, and a subordinate of mine spoke with a high school student who informed him of you." Kunimi slowly turns back to a smirking Kageyama with a what-the-hell-did-you-do look.

"Uhh," Kunimi drawled before turning back. "Come on in." He steps to the side to let the man in and offers him a seat at the table.

"Oh, hello, Kageyama-san," the man says, acknowledging the boy. He looks to Kunimi. "You know, he did a lot for you."

Kunimi's confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My aforementioned subordinate was speaking to Kageyama about attending Tokyo University starting the second trimester of the next school year. His skill is far greater than most high school students and we would like the chance to work with him in advancing in his volleyball career. While my subordinate was there, Kageyama brought up you and your academic intelligence. He informed him that after college, you're planning to work with your father and continue research with him."

Kunimi blushed a little. He didn't know Kageyama knew about that.

"I'd like the chance to prepare you at our school. Kageyama is also a decent student, so if you two work hard over the summer to catch up with the material, we'd like to invite you to join us for the second trimester. Your ages wouldn't be an issue. Kageyama can advance in athletics and you can advance in your studies.

"I . . " Kunimi doesn't know what to say. This was everything he ever wanted. He'd get to work with his father someday and get to be with Kageyama.

"I'll let you think about it." And with that the man left quietly. There's a short silence before Kageyama speaks up.

"I told you we'd have a chance soon. This is what we've always wanted. What do you say, Kunimi? I'll help you with volleyball."

Kunimi sighs before smiling slightly. "And I'll help you with your studies."

They seal it with a high five and start cleaning up the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that Kunimi's father works for Japan's space program, and Kageyama also wants to work with Kunimi someday. Also, throughout this story, these two have been first years, sooo. I know this is pretty unrealistic, but I just really liked the idea.


	7. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him. No one has the right to interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to the beginning of the second trimester.

"Are you ready to go?" Kageyama asks. They'd already moved their essentials into their apartment and were rounding up the last of their belongings for their first day.

"I suppose." Kunimi grabs his jacket and hoists his backpack. He looks around his house one last time before slipping out the door with Kageyama and setting off for the airport. The two join Kunimi's father in the car.

The ride to the airport is quiet. Kageyama turns to look at Kunimi, who doesn't seems nervous at all. He always kinda figured that Kunimi didn't want to take part in all that drama between all the teams. It makes sense that he's ready to leave.

Kageyama, too, was ready to set off. His teammates, on the other hand, weren't quite ready to say goodbye. But Kageyama never really wanted to say hello. All he wanted was Kunimi. And that's what he has now.

* * *

Neither of them slept well that night, for they were too excited for their first day of college in the morning.

As soon as the sun came up, they forced themselves out of bed to prepare to make their best first impression. Kunimi thought getting ready was fun in a nice, big apartment and Kageyama was just happy they brought food prior. They freshen up and dress themselves in casual clothing. Soon, they're on their way to their first class and they are ecstatic.

Because they're looking forward to being together.

To working hard.

For the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I had so much fun writing this, especially that little session they had. I didn't expect this to be so long, it was only supposed to be 5 chapters. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
